The Return of the Camping Trip
by Gwen Potter
Summary: ::COMPLETED, and recently AU:: The sequel to The Camping Trip! Five years later, George and Hermione take a special camping trip for their five year anniversary. CHAPTER 6: GOODBYES!
1. Ideas

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter from any of my other fics, and I seriously doubt that I will. I mean, JK Rowling could go all generous and give away the rights to it, but she'd probably give it her kids, or something…

****

The Return of the Camping Trip

Chapter 1: Ideas

George sat down at his desk in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop he co-owned with his twin, Fred. He pulled out his date book, as he knew that there was something important coming up soon. He flipped to March, the current month, and scanned the page. Sure enough, on the 14th, there was writing in the square. It was his fifth anniversary with Hermione. He smiled as he thought back to that wonderful day, remembering when they got together.

****

~~~Flashback~~~

__

"There's something I need to tell you," George said.

"I kinda need to tell you something too, but you go first," Hermione said as she motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, this is really, really hard for me to say," he told her. "Just please promise me that you won't laugh or anything."

"I promise I won't," she told him, giving him an encouraging smile.

George took her hands in his and closed his eyes. "Okay, Mione. Over the past few days, I've really been getting to know you, and I've been figuring out lots of stuff about you. Throughout all the years that we've known each other, we've never been particularly close, and I'm really glad that we've been changing that recently.

"I know that this is probably going to ruin everything that we've been building for the last couple of days, but I have to let you know: I like you. You are a wonderful person, you're pretty, smart, funny, nice, and, well, a bunch of other stuff, too. I know that you probably don't feel the same but…" He stopped as he was cut off by Hermione's hand covering his mouth.

"Are you… are you serious?" she asked, "This isn't just a joke, is it?" George shook his head, a little bit confused.

Slowly, Hermione's entire face lit up in a smile. She removed her hand from George's mouth, and said something so quietly that it was barely audible.

"What was that?" he asked, looking intently at her.

"I like you, too," she repeated a bit louder, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"You do?" he asked incredulously. Hermione nodded silently, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. George's face broke into the largest grin she'd ever seen on it.

****

~~~End Flashback~~~

They had shared their first kiss after that, and had been together ever since. It had been his last year at Hogwarts, Hermione's fifth, and all Muggle Studies classes, fifth year and up, had taken a camping trip, the Muggle way. George and Hermione had hung out together during that trip and gotten to know each other better. Over the years, they had fallen in love, moved in together, and George had proposed the past Christmas.

As it was their five-year anniversary, George wanted to do something really special for her. He thought for a moment before he was struck with a wonderful idea. He quickly made his way out of the back room, stepping behind the counter and waiting for Fred to finish with a customer.

When the customer was done, George turned to Fred. "Would you mind if I took off a bit early?" They were due to close in an hour and a half, at five.

"What for?" Fred asked curiously.

"I wanted to go pick up Mione's anniversary present," George informed him.

"Oh, what are you getting her?"

"It's a surprise," he responded mischievously. "Would you mind?"

"Nah, go ahead," Fred said as he consulted his watch.

"Thanks, man," George said, grinning. He quickly slipped off his Wizarding robes, leaving him in a pair of black trousers and a dark blue shirt. With a last wave, he exited the shop, heading to Gringott's. He quickly changed his Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into Muggle pounds, before heading to the Leaky Cauldron. George left the pub, entering Muggle London.

******

George entered his flat around 4:45 that afternoon, hiding his bags behind his back. Carefully checking around to make sure that Hermione wasn't in the room, he performed a Shrinking charm and a Lightening charm on the bags. He tucked them into the pocket of his trousers before heading into the living room.

Hermione was sitting in a large armchair by the fire, reading. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she quickly put her book down.

"You're home early!" she said happily, standing and throwing her arms around his neck. George wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, kissing her deeply. That was their usual ritual when he got off work. Hermione got home at three from her job at the Daily Prophet every day, so she was generally home when he got back.

"I had to go pick up your anniversary present, and I got done early," George informed her when they broke the kiss. Hermione's eyes lit up when he said that.

"Anniversary present, eh?" she asked slyly. "What is it?"

"Well, you're getting it early, so you'll only have to wait about twenty minutes to find out," he said. Hermione smiled broadly, kissing him again. "Just wait out here for until I get everything set up, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione agreed. George quickly walked up the stairs to their bedroom, placing a locking charm on the door. He trusted Hermione to not try and peek, but he decided to lock it just in case.

Hermione was very excited. She was in great suspense, wondering exactly what George had planned. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he had some scheme, and she couldn't wait to find out what.

Around fifteen minutes later, George called Hermione into their bedroom. She sprinted up the stairs, arriving in mere seconds. There were three wrapped packages in varying sizes and shapes sitting on the bed, with George sitting beside them.

"All of that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're all really just accessories for the actual gift," George informed her, a secretive smile on his face. "Come on, open this one first." Hermione sat down and took the offered gift, eagerly tearing off the wrapping paper; inside were two canteens.

"Canteens?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Open the next one," he told her, ignoring the remark. Hermione grabbed the mid-sized package and pulled off the wrapping paper.

"A sleeping bag?" she asked, still puzzled.

"A double. You'll get it when you open the next one," George said, pushing the last package towards her. She lifted it off of the bed, nearly dropping it. The rectangular package was very heavy.

Hermione quickly unwrapped the last one, revealing the box to a rather large tent. Understanding quickly washing over her, she gave an excited yell.

"George!" she said loudly, briskly moving the gifts out of her way so she could give him a kiss. "Oh my gosh!" she cried, smiling hugely.

"I figured, 'What could be more romantic than Muggle camping?'" George said, quickly adding, "Alone this time."

"It's wonderful!" Hermione said sweetly, biting her lip in anticipation. "When can we go?"

"Well, we both already lined up days off next week to spend our anniversary together, so I figured that we could go then," he told her, shrugging.

"You are terrific, you know that?" Hermione asked, framing his face in her hands. He felt the warm gold band of her engagement ring gently move over his jaw as she stroked his face, staring intently into his eyes, her nails gently grazing his skin.

"Well, you haven't told me in about… er, nine hours," George joked, pretending to count off time in his head. "I could sure use a reminder."

"Gladly," she said, pressing her lips firmly to his.

******

(A/N- Yeah! More camping! Isn't it great? Well, if you read this, then I am going to assume that you read the first, _The Camping Trip_. If you didn't, then I highly recommend that you do. This will make lots more sense, then. I had lots of requests for a sequel, and I started working on it. I decided to post this one in chapters, just so it would get out faster. Besides, it's gonna be a lot longer than the other one, anyway! If you guys wouldn't mind reviewing, I'd really appreciate it. I love reviews!)


	2. Packing, Arrivals, and a Game of Tag

Disclaimer- I still don't own it. Rats!

****

The Return of the Camping Trip

Chapter 2: Packing, Arrivals, and a Game of Tag 

Five days later, Hermione was diligently packing for the trip, which they would be leaving for in twelve hours, at 10:00 AM. Although the first time, they used no magic, they changed the rules a bit. As they were both legally able to use their magic, they decided to use it for certain things, to make it just a bit easier, such as starting the campfire and having light away from the campsite. They were still planning on using the Muggle tent, as a Wizarding tent ruined the experience.

Their anniversary was to fall on the second day of their four-day trip. Hermione was quite excited, as she had always loved Muggle camping. This would be the first time she had gone camping, Muggle or Wizard, since the wonderful trip in her fifth year. This time, it would be just the two of them, a thought that was quite appealing.

Hermione felt a strong pair of arms slip around her waist as she settled her clothes into backpack, soon followed by George's lips on her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access, continuing packing her clothes away.

"What are you doing?" George asked, his voice slightly muffled as his face was still pressed against her neck, placing gentle, wet kisses on her throat.

"Solving world hunger," Hermione replied sarcastically. Just to see what he would do, Hermione picked up the new bathing suit she had gotten that afternoon.

George watched in awe as Hermione held up a navy blue bikini, which could have easily passed for thick tooth floss. "D… did you get a new bathing suit?" he stuttered.

"Oh yeah, I just picked it up this afternoon," she told him, turning around and holding the tiny scraps of material against her body. "Do you like it?" George merely nodded, very intrigued at the idea of Hermione wearing _that_.

Hermione turned back to the pile of clothing she had on the bed, a smug smile adorning her face as she continued packing her clothes. If she could get that kind of a reaction by just doing that, she would have no problems during the trip.

"Is all of our gear ready?" Hermione asked as she packed away a tee shirt.

"All set up and ready to go," George told her, sitting down on their bed and pulling the covers up around him.

"You're all packed up, right?" she queried.

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a salute.

"Good," she responded, settling a last pair of shorts into her backpack and snapping it shut. "I'm all done here." Hermione set her backpack down onto the floor beside George's, climbing into bed once she was done.

"Night, Mione; I love you," George said, leaning over to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you too, George," Hermione said, kissing him again. "Good night."

******

"You ready?" George asked Hermione the next morning, standing beside their luggage.

"I'm ready," Hermione replied, smiling sweetly. George quickly slung his backpack over his shoulder, shrinking and lightening the rest of their bags magically before stuffing them into his pocket.

"Alright, let's go, then!" George said, taking Hermione's hand as they Apparated to the woods outside of the campgrounds. Hermione smiled brightly as they made their way towards the Park Ranger's cabin.

"You know," George said jokingly, "As I recall, this is exactly how you were before our last camping trip. All excited and immature."

"Yes, well, I'm entitled every once in a while," Hermione told him, faking defensiveness.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way," George replied, holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Come on!" she replied happily, tugging him along when they broke apart. The two of them quickly made their way to the cabin, stepping inside the rustic wooden building.

"Hello!" said a tall, pleasant man from behind the counter. "What can I help you with?"

"We have a reservation for a campsite this weekend," George told him brightly, smiling hugely. Hermione let go of his hand and commenced looking around in the cabin, very interested in the things on display.

"Ah, yes," the man replied, grabbing a few papers from the desk in front of him and shuffling through them. "Weasley, correct?"

"Yes," George told him. He eyed Hermione, who was currently examining a large set of antlers attached to the wall.

George couldn't help but smile at his fiancée. He had always thought she was rather cute when she got into something wholeheartedly, and the camping expedition was no exception. She had rushed around their flat ever since the night he had surprised her with the camping gear, making sure that everything was packed and ready to go. Hermione turned around and caught his eye, blushing slightly at the attention he was currently paying her.

"Alright," said the man behind the counter a few moments later, "Here is a map, and the rule sheet." He handed George a sheet of paper. "One of the rangers will drive around at night, to prevent theft, and things like that."

"Thank you very much," Hermione said, taking George by the hand once again. They carefully walked from the cabin towards the campsites, their noses buried in the map. When the finally arrived at the site that had been marked off on the tent, they were quite pleased.

There were only a few tents in the entire park, and none of them were close. Their site overlooked the lake from the high bank, and George could tell that the sunset over the water would be extremely romantic. The showers were only a site over, and the area was littered with kindling for a fire.

"This is great!" Hermione said happily, setting her backpack down on the picnic table. The two of them worked quickly to assemble the site, using magic sparingly. Once they had gotten the tent up, a nice fire going, and their bags settled away, Hermione and George settled down into chairs beside the fire, discussing their plans for the next few days as they prepared their lunch.

"So, how about a nice hike through the woods after lunch?" George suggested, poking at the fire to keep it going.

"Sounds good," Hermione told him, taking a bite of a hamburger. The two of them quickly finished their lunch, cleaning the dishes magically, as it was much easier than the Muggle methods.

Once they had made sure that there was no food lying around, George took Hermione's hand and they commenced to walk through the thick trees around the campgrounds.

"Isn't this great?" Hermione asked, taking in a deep breath of the heavily scented air.

"Yeah," George said, surveying the green forest all around.

"George?" she inquired, looking very thoughtful all of a sudden.

"Yes, love?" he replied, turning to face her. Hermione was watching him questioningly, a mischievous glint in her eye. George always got very nervous when she did that.

Very quickly, without any kind of warning, Hermione dropped his hand and cried, "You're it!"

"Why you little…," George said, beginning to run to catch up to her. Hermione swerved around a tree, and George circled it three times before realizing that she had moved on from it.

Finally getting frustrated with the whole process of running, George waited until Hermione was not looking in his direction, choosing that moment to Disapparate and reappear right behind her.

George cleared his throat, making Hermione spin around in surprise. "You're it," he replied, tapping her on the shoulder and taking off as fast as he could.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled. "Cheater! No Apparating!" She quickly ran after him, catching up when he tripped on an exposed tree root. She pressed one finger to his back, avoiding prolonged contact so she could run quicker.

Their game continued for the better part of fifteen minutes, and George was having the time of his life. It felt great to throw away all of the worries of adulthood and act like a kid again.

As Hermione turned around to check on George's progress, she tripped. George quickly used a Softening Charm to cushion the fall. Hermione hit the ground, bouncing slightly. George continued to run, jumping and landing with his knees on either side of Hermione's waist.

Hermione looked up with wide eyes, grinning slightly. George framed her face in between his hands, pressing his lips to hers gently. Hermione's arms slowly worked their way around his back, pulling him closer. George softly stroked her temples with his thumbs before threading his fingers through her hair.

When they pulled back, even more breathless than they had been from the game, George smiled sweetly down at Hermione. "I love you," he said, cupping her cheek in one hand.

"I love you, too," Hermione replied, biting her lip. After a few more kisses, they headed back to camp, both grinning broadly as they anticipated what was to come later.

******

(A/N- hee hee, fluff! This is rated a bit higher than the last one for implied content (no, I don't plan on writing any dirty scenes!), as you just read. Sweet, though, wasn't it? I'm working on this, and hopefully I'll get it written quickly. Love ya lots!

elijahsbaby1981- Your fic sounds really cool! I can't wait to read it. No, I don't mind, since you said you got the inspiration from me (I'm quite honored!)

Maddy- thanks very much!

starzinluv- thanks, I'm trying to make it good!

ali weasley- Thanx a lot!

Dazedpanda- thank you very much!

tickle the dragon- cute name! Thanks a bunch!

I hope I can get the next chappy out soon!)


	3. Smooth

Disclaimer- The credit for Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling, and the credit for 'Smooth' goes to Santana, Rob Thomas, Arista Records, and all of them people.

****

The Return of the Camping Trip

Chapter 3: Smooth

In the morning, Hermione smiled at the realization of the date. She and George had been dating for the best five years of her life. Hermione quickly turned over in George's arms, admiring his sleeping form. Through the years, had never tired of watching him sleep.

His crimson hair was quite tousled, sticking up in several places and giving him a childlike appearance. Whenever George had a good dream, he smiled slightly, as he was doing now. His red eyelashes kissed the tops of his cheeks lightly, and Hermione could feel his deep, even breathing.

She ran her hand gently through his hair, running her fingers along the curve of his ear. George moved a bit in his sleep, shifting closer to her. Hermione giggled softly at the unintentional tickling sensation his hand just created, moving her body closer to his, as well. She pressed her lips to his in their usual morning ritual.

Hermione could feel George kiss her back as he woke up, his strong arms wrapping around her waist tighter. When they broke apart, she slowly moved her lips down, kissing across his jaw and down his neck.

"Happy anniversary, love," George breathed, moaning and throwing his head back to grant her better access as she gently sucked on his adam's apple.

"Happy anniversary," Hermione said, smiling as she pressed her lips to his again. "Now come on, let's go get showered." She quickly grinned at him as she grabbed their backpacks, tossing George's to him.

After a few moments they clambered out of the tent, backpacks thrown over their shoulders. Hermione grabbed George's hand and pulled him along to the showers, an idea forming in her head. She tugged on his hand and led him to the women's showers, where he gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you in a few," he said, turning to go towards the men's showers.

"Where are you going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. George looked at her curiously, not getting the idea. Hermione grabbed his collar and kissed him deeply, pulling him into the bathroom with her.

******

After their bathroom excursion, George was completely awake and ready for the day. He and Hermione cooked a breakfast feast, opting to make the day as special as possible.

While they ate, George regaled Hermione with his expansive knowledge of dirty jokes and limericks, cracking her up mercilessly. "And so then the guy says, 'That's not my broomstick!'" George said, nearly making Hermione snort orange juice out of her nose. Hermione clutched her stomach, nearly rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Okay, come on, let's get this stuff cleaned up," she said when she caught her breath, standing up. She quickly pulled her wand out of her pocket, using a banishing spell to clear the food before using a cleansing spell to clean the dishware.

When everything was clean and tidy, they walked through the woods again, with no game of tag. They silently enjoyed being in each other's company, just slowly making their way through the woods.

They came upon a rather large and shady tree after a while, and they Transfigured a blanket from leaves to sit on. "So tell me," George said, "Are you having fun?"

"Plenty," Hermione said as she settled herself into his arms. George felt completely wonderful lying with Hermione in the peaceful forest. He slowly stroked his thumb against Hermione's tummy, completely lost in his thoughts.

When George came out of his reverie about a half an hour later, Hermione was asleep. He chuckled slightly, moving one hand to Hermione's face. "Mione, Love, wake up," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She began to stir, stretching her arms and legs. "S-s-sorry," she said, yawning. "Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's alright," George said, grinning at her.

"Do we need to get back to camp?" she asked, turning onto her side.

"Not really, no," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, okay, then," Hermione said, preparing to fall back asleep. "Nighty-night."

"Oh, no you don't!" George said, shifting slightly to force her to sit up. Hermione glared at him momentarily before rubbing her eyes.

"Just what do you plan to do to wake me up?" she asked as she lay down on the blanket, closing her eyes. George moved and lay down beside her on his stomach, teasingly trailing his fingers along her arm.

"I've got a few ideas," he said before he pressed his lips to hers, hard. They kissed energetically for a few moments before George pulled back.

"Well," Hermione said, "I think that might be working. Although you still need to work at it some more."

"That is the plan," George replied as he kissed her again.

As they carried out the passionate snog session, George and Hermione lost all track of time. They realized that they had been at it for an hour, much longer than either of them had intended to stay in the forest.

"Come on," Hermione said, quickly standing up and turning the blanket back to foliage. As they walked back to camp, George started softly singing a American Muggle song that popped into his head.

"_Man it's a hot one; like seven inches from the midday sun; well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone; but you stay so cool,_" George sang. Hermione looked at him momentarily, grinning. "_My Muñequita; my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa; well you're my reason for reason; the step in my groove."_

As George started into the next verse, Hermione joined in quietly. "_And if you said; this life ain't good enough, I would give; my world, to lift you up, I could change; my life, to better suit your mood; 'cause your so smooth."_

When they hit the chorus, both George and Hermione started belting out the lyrics loudly. "_And its just like the ocean, under the moon; well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you; you got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth; give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it."_

George and Hermione began to dance to the quick tempo of the Latin rock, hearing the music only in their heads as they sang the lyrics.

"_Well I'll tell you one thing; if you would leave it'd be a crying shame; in ev'ry breath and ev'ry word; I hear you name, calling me out; out from the barrio; you hear my rhythm on your radio; you feel the turning of the world; so soft and slow; turning me round and round."_

"_ And if you said; this life ain't good enough, I would give; my world, to lift you up, I could change; my life, to better suit your mood; 'cause your so smooth."_

They broke into the second chorus loudly, still dancing around in their private world.

"_ And its just like the ocean, under the moon; well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you; you got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth; give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it."_

Hermione giggled profusely as George dipped her at the end of the chorus, acting the part of a professional dancer. He was attempting, very badly, to look suave.

They sang a few, "_Let's don't forget about it_'s" and the chorus one final time before hitting the final line. "_Give me your heart, make it real; or else forget about it_."

"Thank you, thank you!" George called to their invisible audience, blowing kisses towards the trees. Hermione was laughing her head off, scarcely able to get a breath. As they cleared the trees, they saw their tent.

"That was so much fun!" Hermione said as soon as her breathing evened out. George looked thoughtful.

"You know, I can think of something even more fun to do," he said, turning to her. All of a sudden, he lifted Hermione off of the ground, silencing her protests with a heated kiss as he carried her towards their tent.

******

(A/N- And that's the end of that chapter! * swings scarf over shoulder * Anyone know where that 'end of that chapter' thing just now was from? Anyone at all? No? Bad readers, bad!

Ha ha ha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you guys get what I meant about 'implied content' in the last A/N? This just came to me all of a sudden, and I figured I had better write it down before I forgot, so I'm sorry if it wasn't any good.

I love the song 'Smooth' by Santana with Rob Thomas doing the vocals (GO MATCHBOX TWENTY!). If you are wondering if I got the lyrics correct, I better have, or else my typing is off. I have the sheet music to the song, so I hope that they're right.

To the reviewers:

HarryPotterFanFicGirl- I read your story, and I liked it!

Dazedpanda- thank you very much!

starzinluv- there you go! Hope you enjoyed it!

Lanthir Imladiell- it is fluffy, huh?

swimgirl- thanks for reading both!

Okay, I hopefully will get the next chapter out soon, but I'm not making any promises (sorry!). Love ya lots!


	4. Gifts

Disclaimer- Well, Harry Potter still isn't mine. Isn't it an outrage!?! Yeah, okay, so it isn't. But still…

****

The Return of the Camping Trip

Chapter 4: Gifts

Some time later, George and Hermione were sprawled out in their tent, just relaxing after their tiring (A/N- hee hee!) activities. George suddenly sat up, looking at Hermione.

"Do you want your present now?" he asked her, looking the part of a seven-year-old wanting approval on a Christmas present he had bought.

"Sure," Hermione said, grinning. George quickly reached over into his backpack, pulling out a long, thin, wrapped box, which he handed to Hermione.

"Go on, then," he said, motioning for her to unwrap it. She carefully pulled the wrappings from the gift, unveiling a velvet jewelry box.

"Oh, George; it's beautiful!" she said once she had flipped the cover open. Inside was a thin silver chain with a diamond pendant hanging from the end.

"You like it?" he asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Hermione replied happily, sitting up and throwing her arms around him. When she pulled back, she carefully took the necklace from the box. "Help me put it on?" she asked, handing the chain to George. He gently clasped it around her neck, smoothing it out when he was done.

"It looks good on you," he stated proudly when she turned around. "I spent _four hours _in a jewelry store picking that out."

"Thank you very much," she said, catching his lips in a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she reached for her backpack. Tapping her wand on the inside, a secret compartment was revealed, containing a singular wrapped box. "Happy anniversary," she said, handing him the package.

George quickly ripped the paper off of the package, using none of the care Hermione had in unwrapping her gift. He pulled the top off of the box, looking at the gift in awe.

"Wow, Mione," he said breathlessly, "It's wonderful!" He pulled out an exquisite gold watch, with a small crystalline gem marking twelve. On the face, there was a little panel that gave the date.

"Turn it over," Hermione said, motioning to the watch. George quickly flipped it over, reading the inscription on the back.

__

True love lasts forever. GW & HGW

"I know that technically the initials won't be correct for a few months, but then…" she said, cutting off her sentence with a wave of her hand.

"This is terrific, Hermione, thank you," George said, pressing his lips to hers softly. When they pulled back, he said, "I love you."

"And I love you," Hermione replied, kissing him again.

******

(A/N- I am SOOOO sorry for such a short chapter! I have awful writers' block, and its taking me a bit to get the next part written! Sorry…

Reviewers:

Lanthir Imladiell- aww, thanks!

Kazza- thank you!

Hermione-Granger 62194- Hyper is good!

JoeBob1379- the whole 'end of chapter' thing comes from the Simpsons. It's the episode where a character on a show gets named after Homer; the character does this thing where he throws his scarf over his shoulder and says, "And that's the end of that chapter!" It's a funny episode!

Veronica*James- well, they are a very, um, active couple. Hermione and George are young, in love, and, well, things just happen that way. It's not my fault the caffeine takes over!

PunkyPrincess13- there you are * eats the cherry on top *

Serena Serenity- thank you!

Veronica- oh, thanks so much! If you didn't get an email, it's because my stupid computer froze up before I could get to my email!

Yet again, I'm sorry about the lateness of the chapter. I'm working, and I just got struck with an okay idea, so I'll get writing! Luv ya!)


	5. Swimming and Planning

Disclaimer- I still don't own them, as you should well know by now. 

****

The Return of the Camping Trip

Chapter 5: Swimming and Planning

When George and Hermione woke up the next morning, they kicked back in their tent, deciding what to do for the day. "Oh, I know!" George said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione asked, a rather large yawn escaping her.

"Let's go swimming!" he told her, already reaching for his backpack and pulling out his gray trunks.

"My, someone is enthusiastic!" she commented, shaking her head. George was now stripping off his pajamas and pulling on his suit.

"Well, swimming was one of my favorite parts of our last trip," he said slyly, a large grin decorating his face.

"Okay, loverboy," Hermione said jokingly, now searching for her bathing suit. "Go get everything set up by the water, I'll be down in a minute." George quickly gathered several fluffy towels, a bottle of sunblock, a canteen of water, and the rest of the beach necessities, blowing a kiss to Hermione as he ducked out of the tent.

Settling everything down on the sandy shore, George sat down on a towel and waited for Hermione to appear. When she did, George's lips curled upward in a huge smile. She was clad in the navy-blue bikini he had seen her pack, with a matching wrap tied loosely on her hips and Hawaiian-print sandals adorning her feet. Letting out a low wolf-whistle, George grinned as Hermione let her hips swing wider than usual as she approached.

"Hmm," he said appreciatively, "you look good enough to eat."

"I know," Hermione replied nonchalantly, as she stretched out on the towel beside him and placed her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose; her quiet laugh told George that she'd just been kidding. "Hand me the sunscreen, would you?"

As soon as Hermione was satisfied with both of their protection from the UV-rays, George ran to the edge of the water, quickly jumping in, as per his usual reaction to swimming.

After swimming alone for ten minutes, George became immensely bored. "Aren't you ever going to get in, Mione?"

"I'm tanning right now," she drawled lazily, removing her sunglasses and closing her eyes. "Maybe later."

Immediately giving way to his mischievous impulses, George quietly snuck out of the water. Approaching very carefully, he stopped mere inches from Hermione's prone body. Without a word, George bent down and lifted Hermione's body from the towel, slinging her over his shoulder.

"George Weasley!" she shrieked as he walked waist-deep into the water, her fists landing on his back, "You put me down this instant!"

George smirked broadly when he felt Hermione tense up at the realization of what she'd said. "Whatever you say, love," he said, quickly tossing Hermione into the water. She came up glaring and spitting out mouthfuls of water.

Letting a fit of laughter escape his lips, George nearly doubled over. "That was _not_ funny!" Hermione cried, brushing wet locks of hair out of her face. George immediately relented with his laughter.

"Not even a little, teeny bit?" he asked timidly, placing his thumb and forefinger centimeters apart for emphasis.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Okay," she said exasperatedly, "maybe it was a _bit_ funny." Suddenly a look of shock hit her face. "What is that?" she asked loudly, pointing across the lake.

George quickly spun around and peered in the direction she indicated, squinting. "I don't see anything Mione. What is i-" He was immediately cut off as Hermione jumped on his back and sent both of them underwater. Struggling to escape from Hermione's clutches, George eventually had to resort to tickling her so he could take a breath.

"You know," Hermione said through her laughter. "This is two times now that you've fallen for the oldest trick in the book. 'Look over there,' honestly!" George simply sneered at her and swam out in the water.

"If you want to be that way, then fine!" he said, sniffling jokingly.

Hermione's incessant laughter halted. "I'm sorry, George," she called as he swam further away from her. "Please come back." George quickly Apparated by her side.

"As you wish," he said, leaning in to kiss her. Or so Hermione thought. Just before their lips met, with his arms wrapped around her, George dunked Hermione under the water.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled just before she was submerged again.

"Mwahaha!" George laughed evilly. "You shall never defeat me!"

"Oh yeah?" she asked pausing as she was sent under again. "We'll see about that." Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around George's neck and kissed him deeply, deterring George from sending her under any more.

Pulling back minutes later, George stood in the water with a dazed expression. "I guess I was right. You do taste pretty good."

"Shut your trap," Hermione teased, pushing George under again, their mutual laughter filling the air.

******

Around the fire that evening, George and Hermione took to discussing the future. "So, how do you see us in ten years?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look at George.

"What do you mean?" George replied, giving her a puzzled look.

"Well," she replied, turning her whole body now, "What we'll be doing, the house we'll live in, how many kids, what pets; that sort of thing."

"Oh," he said, smiling whimsically, "Well, we'll be out of our flat by then, into a huge, two-story place, with six bedrooms and a study and a den and a huge back yard for lots of Quidditch."

"Sounds good so far," Hermione said, "What else?"

"The joke shop is going to be doing great by then, and you'll only have to work so you aren't bored all day. Me and Fred will have another location in Hogsmeade, and maybe a couple other places. And we'll hire people to work, so all I'll have to do is manage things. Maybe we can both stay home all day and be all over each other all the time.

"And we'll have three kids. The oldest will be a girl, Kaylen, and she's going to look almost exactly like you. And then we'll have twin boys, named Thomas and Nathan. They're going to look a bit more like me, but all three of them will be as smart as you."

Hermione stared at him, shocked. "So you've really thought about this, huh?"

"Sure," George replied nonchalantly. "Oh, and we're going to have a cat named Tessa, and a tawny owl we'll call Geno, and maybe a nice big Labrador dog to play fetch with in the backyard."

"Wow…" Hermione said, blinking rapidly.

"What, you didn't know I thought about all of that?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I figured that you'd thought about it, but not _that_ much! I hadn't thought names for our children yet, much less our pets," she said, grinning.

"I just wanted to have a good idea of what our life will be like, I guess," he said almost defensively, pushing a rock on the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"I like it that you've got such a good picture," Hermione told him, placing a hand on George's back. "That tells me that you're going to be a wonderful husband and father."

"You think so?" George questioned.

"Of course," she replied, "And you know, I'm going to be a nervous wreck when you start teaching our kids to play Quidditch. I got nervous enough watching you play at Hogwarts!

"And then, I know how sad I'll be when they go to Hogwarts. It'll be awful for me, and you'll pretend not to laugh while I cry, but I know you will. And when we'll get home and you'll see how empty the house is, your eyes will water, too."

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "How do you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"Because you are a really sentimental guy, even though you try to hide it and act all macho. I saw you get all teary when we watched Titanic at my house over the Christmas holidays my last year at Hogwarts!"

"I did not!" he cried indignantly, his face quickly coloring. "I did no such thing!"

"Sure, sure," Hermione said, waving him off. Them, very quietly, she began to sing under her breath. "_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.._."

"Shut up, shut up!" George yelled, placing his hands over his ears.

Of course, Hermione wasn't to be deterred. "_Near, Far, Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on…_"

"Ack!" he called, collapsing back onto the ground, clutching at his throat. "Can't… breathe! Must… stop… awful music!"

"_Once more, You open the_- hey cut it out!" she shouted, laughing profusely as George's fingers dug into her ribs, effectively tickling her.

"This is proper payback, I think!" he said, grinning maniacally as he continued his tickling.

"NOOO!" Hermione yelled, struggling to free herself from his grip; her breathing was now labored from laughing so hard. George continually tickled her sides with his left hand, moving his right down and pulling off one of her shoes and a sock. As he began to tickle her foot, Hermione lost it. Pulling her wand from her pocket, she hastily cried "_Rictusempra!_"

George crumpled onto the leafy ground as he was hit with the Tickling Charm, letting out shrieking laughs. "No, Mione! I'm sorry!" he choked out.

"And you aren't going to do it again?" she asked, pointing her wand threateningly.

"I won't! I promise!" he managed through the laughter.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Hermione said, George's body straightening out.

George glared. "You are evil," he said, his breath slowly returning to normal.

"Yes, but you love me anyway," she said as she laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest, staring out at the stars.

"Yeah, I do," he said, softly kissing her forehead and turning his attention to the stars, as well.

******

(A/N- I can't even begin to apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I just got so caught up in The Consequences of Alcohol and Depression and finishing Hermione's Hero that I didn't even have time for this! This chapter is a bit longer than the others have been, and once again I apologize.

To my wonderful, lovely, perfect reviewers:

angelsmelody13- hey, thanks a lot!

PunkyPrincess13- yeah, I updated quick for a while! Sorry about that again!

HPFFG- thank you!

PracticalPrincess- thank you very much!

Mandy Moo- aww, thanks!

Uberscully- it wasn't so confusing to me! And you are correct, that was from the Simpsons!

Kate- now does that angsty stuff sound like me? I don't think so… and Happy Birthday again!

Eiljahsbaby1981- yeah, sorry bout the 'not updating soon' bit! Just read the next chap to Love Comes Quickly… it was quite good (mushy kisses, * sigh * Okay, it wasn't mushy, but there was kissing nonetheless)

Megaroni- well, they're young, in love, and on vacation, so of course they're, um, yeah… thanks to you very mucho!

As I said, I'm sorry, and I hope I can get out the next chapter much sooner. Sorry again!)


	6. Goodbyes

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. If I did, you'd probably all hate the abundance of fluff. Oh, yeah, Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, James and Lily wouldn't have died, and poor Remus would have a Lycanthropy cure. That's just how I am!

****

The Return of the Camping Trip

Chapter 6: Goodbyes

When George and Hermione woke up the next morning, they were in a somber mood. It was the last day of their trip, and they would have to pack up in just a few short hours. Lazily staring at the top of the tent, George slowly stroked Hermione's arm.

"This has been fun, hasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied sadly. "We're really going to have to do this more often, you know. Not just in another five years."

"Maybe we can camp again in a couple of months," George suggested.

"That sounds great," she replied happily. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on George's lips. "Come on, let's get up and go take a walk."

George and Hermione quickly headed to the showers (A/N- separate showers!) and got cleaned up, meeting back at the tent for a quick breakfast. When the last of the dishes had gotten cleaned, they headed out into the forest hand in hand.

"This has been just so peaceful. None of the hustle and bustle of work and responsibilities, just you and me," George said, gently kicking a dead branch out of the path.

"It has been great," Hermione conceded, sighing. "I love it when you and I get to be together without a million distractions bothering us."

"Me too," he answered, smiling. "Well, when we're married, perhaps everyone will leave us alone for at least a couple hours a day. And maybe they won't say anything about _what_ we're doing when we're alone."

"Yeah, your Mum didn't like hearing that, did she?"

"Actually, I think it was the seeing part that got to her," George said, chuckling. He was referring to the time, two years prior, when Mrs. Weasley had walked into George's room at the Burrow where he had still been staying, catching the two of them in a rather 'intimate' position.

"I still don't think my hearing has come back all the way from that scream she let out," Hermione said with a grin. She hadn't been able to face Molly Weasley for two weeks after that.

"It was rather funny, when you think about it _now_," he said, making a wide, sweeping motion with his hand.

"Yes, _now_," she said. "But I will never forget the look on her face."

"Oh, I know," he told her, "It still haunts my nightmares sometimes!" Laughing, the two continued their stroll through the trees, arriving back at their campsite much sooner than they would have liked.

"Well," Hermione said, "I guess we had better get everything packed up."

"Guess you're right," George said with a sigh. Working as slowly as they could, George and Hermione had their site packed up within an hour. As they lightened and shrunk their bags, and idea hit George. He quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to a large oak tree.

"George, what are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him as if he'd just turned into a frog.

"I had an idea," he said, pulling out his wand.

"Oh, did it hurt?"

"Hehe, very funny," he said sarcastically. He carefully traced a pattern on the trunk of the tree with his wand, tapping it gently when he was done. Carved into the side of the tree, with a heart surrounding it, were the initials 'GW & HGW'

"Oh, George," Hermione said nostalgically, pulling him down into a thorough kiss.

"Well," he said when he pulled back, "I figured if you could put our initials somewhere, then so could I."

"That is so sweet," she said, tracing the letters with one finger.

"Well now we have somewhere to go for just a bit of time alone. This can be 'our spot' from now on," he told her, gently taking her hand.

"This is wonderful," she said.

"Glad you like it," he said, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, George," she said, leaning up and kissing him softly. Together they Apparated home, to the rest of their lives together.

****

The End

******

(A/N- aww, another sappy ending from me! Isn't that how everything I write ends, though? Oh well; if you don't like fluff, then you shouldn't have been reading!

To my terrific reviewers:

elijahsbaby1981- aww, thanks!

angelsmelody13- thank you very very much!

PunkyPrincess13- it was a bit cute, wasn't it? Thanks so much

Loran- no more caffeine for you! No breaks from CoAaD for this, as it's done! How'd you like it?

ali weasley- Thank you lots!

JoeBob1379- was that soon enough? I felt really bad about not updating in so long that I tried to rush!

Also, to everyone who reads my fics, I've recently put out another story, called Fateful Regret. It's a Harry/Hermione story, pretty angsty, but quite fluffy at the end. Please read and review it!

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading 'The Return of the Camping Trip.' Sorry again that it took me so long to get it all posted, but thanks to all of the readers that stuck with me through the time lapse. Love you all!

Gwen Potter)


End file.
